1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of function generators and direct digital frequency synthesizers for digital integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimal power consumption is one of the most desirable characteristics for an integrated circuit (IC), particularly in electronic systems powered by batteries. The demand for wireless, mobile, and computation intensive applications coupled with the desire for longer battery life puts a tremendous amount of pressure and importance on low-power ICs.